militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
514th Air Mobility Wing
The 514th Air Mobility Wing (514 AMW) is a wing of the United States Air Force based out of Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, New Jersey. Mission The 514th AMW is an associate Air Force Reserve wing located at McGuire Air Force Base, N.J. The wing flies aircraft assigned to the active-duty 305th Air Mobility Wing, also based at McGuire. The 514th AMW shares the responsibility of maintaining and flying the KC-10A Extender and the C-17 Globemaster III. If mobilized the wing becomes a part of Air Mobility Command, Scott AFB, Ill. Units * 514th Air Mobility Wing (Command Staff) * 514th Operations Group : 76th and 78th Air Refueling Squadrons : 732d Airlift Squadron : 514th and 714th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadrons * 514th Maintenance Group * 514th Mission Support Group * 514th Aeromedical Staging Squadron * 514th Aerospace Medicine Squadron History From April 1953 until 1958, it trained under the 2233d Air Force Reserve Combat Training Center (later, 2233d Air Reserve Flying Center), initially with C-46s but with C-119s by August 1954. After 1958, the wing increasingly participated in humanitarian and other airlift missions. By the mid-1960s, it was augmenting Military Air Transport Service (later, Military Airlift Command) airlift operations on a regular basis. The wing trained South Vietnamese aircrews and maintenance personnel and Greek maintenance personnel in C-119 aircraft, 10 August to 18 December 1967. In 1968, it ferried C-119s to South Vietnam. Also in 1968, two of the wing's groups began flying C-141s belonging to the 436th Military Airlift Wing at Dover Air Force Base, Delaware and the 438th Military Airlift Wing at McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey. A third C-141 group joined the wing in September 1969, associated with the 437th Military Airlift Wing at Charleston Air Force Base, South Carolina. In 1969, the wing gained another group which flew C-9s of the 375th Aeromedical Airlift Wing. A C-119 group remained with the wing until mid-1970. In Jul 1973, its groups at Dover and Charleston were replaced by new Reserve wings, and the 514th Wing absorbed all of the squadrons of what had been its 903d Group at McGuire. Continuing to use C-141 aircraft of the active wing at McGuire Air Force Base (first the 438th and later the 305th), the wing's crews augmented Military Airlift Command units for strategic airlift missions worldwide, including contingency and humanitarian operations and took part in strategic mobility exercises for training. Operations in which crews participated were Urgent Fury to Grenada in 1983, Just Cause to Panama in 1989, and Restore Hope to Somalia in 1992. In 1993 the wing added aerial refueling to its airlift mission. Since then the wing has been a part of every major conflict including Operations Desert Storm/Shield, Uphold Democracy, Southern Watch, Noble Eagle, Enduring Freedom, and Iraqi Freedom. Its members deployed in response to Hurricanes Katrina and Rita and the bombings of U.S. embassies in Kenya and Tanzania. Lineage * Established as 514th Troop Carrier Wing, Medium on 10 May 1949 : Activated in the Reserve on 26 Jun 1949 : Ordered to active service on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 1 Feb 1953 * Activated in the Reserve on 1 Apr 1953 : Re-designated: '''514th Tactical Airlift Wing on 1 Jul 1967 : Re-designated: 514th Military Airlift Wing (Associate) on 25 Sep 1968 : Re-designated: 514th Airlift Wing (Associate) on 1 Feb 1992 : Re-designated: 514th Air Mobility Wing on 1 Oct 1994. Assignments * Fourteenth Air Force, 26 Jun 1949 * First Air Force, 10 Oct 1949 * Tactical Air Command, 2 May 1951 * Eighteenth Air Force, 1 Jun 1951-1 Feb 1953 * First Air Force, 1 Apr 1953 * Fourteenth Air Force, 25 Mar 1958 * First Air Force Reserve Region, 15 Aug 1960 * Eastern Air Force Reserve Region, 31 Dec 1969 * Fourteenth Air Force, 8 Oct 1976 * Twenty-Second Air Force, 1 Jul 1993–30 Sep 2011 * Fourth Air Force, 1 Oct 2011–Present Components Groups * 98th Air Refueling Group: 1 Oct 1993-30 Sep 1994 * 514th Troop Carrier (later, 514th Operations) Group: 26 Jun 1949-1 Feb 1953; 1 Apr 1953-14 Apr 1959; 1 Aug 1992–Present * 903d Troop Carrier Group: 17 Jan 1963-1 Jul 1973 * 904th Troop Carrier Group: 17 Jan 1963-1 Jul 1966 * 905th Troop Carrier Group: 17 Jan 1963-1 Jul 1966 * 912th Troop Carrier (later Tactical Airlift, Military Airlift) Group: 1 Jul 1966-1 Jul 1973 * 913th Troop Carrier Group: 1 Jul 1966-17 Sep 1970 (detached 1 Jul-17 Sep 1970) * 932d Military Airlift Group, 1 April 1969 – 1 January 1972 * 943d Troop Carrier Group: 25 Sep 1969-1 Jul 1973 Squadrons * 335th Troop Carrier Squadron: 14 Apr 1959-17 Jan 1963; 1 Jul 1973-1 Aug 1992 * 336th Troop Carrier Squadron: 14 Apr 1959-17 Jan 1963 * 337th Troop Carrier Squadron: 14 Apr 1959-17 Jan 1963 * 702d Military Airlift Squadron: 1 Jul 1973-1 Aug 1992 * 732d Military Airlift Squadron: 1 Jul 1973-1 Aug 1992. Stations * Birmingham Muni Aprt, Alabama, 26 Jun 1949 * Mitchel AFB, New York, 10 Oct 1949-1 Feb 1953; 1 Apr 1953 * McGuire AFB, New Jersey, 15 Mar 1961–Present Aircraft *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1952–1970) *C-45 Expeditor (1953) *C-124 Globemaster II (1966, 1969) *C-141 Starlifter (1968 – 200x) *C-9 Nightingale (1969–1971) *C-5 Galaxy (1973) *KC-10 Extender (1994–Present) *C-17 Globemaster III (2004 – Present) References * 514 AMW Home Page Category:Military units and formations in New Jersey 0514 Category:Military units and formations established in 1949 Category:Troop carrier wings of the United States Air Force